The Consortium
Government Type: Parliamentary Socialist Democracy Faction Location: 5,000 light-years SE of the Solarian Empire. Region size: 5 thousand light years. Military strength: Offensive and defensive Demographic: 50% human, Vanir 30%, Suunatari 15%, Xaxi 2%, Lothlorain 1%, Tsardaan 1%, Ossion 1% Economics: export pieces of technology and labor. Import materials and industry supplies Citizen Denomination: Consorts Currency: Novas. Religion: No state religion History Founding: 4670. Major Historical Events * Early 4667: In hushed whispers late into the night, high ranking members of "the company", as it is now known, began to voice to each other complaints about the government. * Late 4667: Plans begin to form about possibly fleeing the Empire. These plans are still kept secret, known only by the highest ranking officials and board members. No action has been taken on these plans as of yet. * Last month of 4667/ opening months of 4668:''' '''Money and supplies have began being moved, as the plans to run are solidified. By this point, rumors are starting to be spread among the employees although the company has not officially acknowledged it, nor have they denied it. It is at this point, that James and Marie Maddox, inform their son, a Solarian Army Colonel, of the plans. He does not mention it to his superiors, as he feels a sense of sympathy. * Mid 4668: Lucas Maddox resigns his position and goes to work organizing and helping his parents, and other company board members in planning their venture. * End of 4668: Ships are being prepared and moved. While most of the members of the company are confident what is happening, no official confirmation has come down. Those who are uncomfortable with the possible idea of leaving the Solarian Empire are laid off, or quit. * Beginning of 4669: An official announcement of the plans is made to employees of the company. Anyone who does not want to follow through with the idea, has already been let go. The workers are given time to speak to their families and get their affairs in order. * Mid 4669: Ships are being fueled, the last supplies are being bought. * End of 4669: By this point, everything is ready. In the beginning of the last month of year, the supplies are loaded, and the employees and their families begin to board the ships. At the end of that week, the fleet takes off, with Lucas Maddox at its head. * Mid 4670: What they thought to be a 2 month journey has taken 3 and a half. So far, they have had several close calls with pirates, having lost 1 ship. Not far behind the pirate fleet that took down one of their ships, was another fleet. This one, however, was the fleet of a pirate hunter in the employ of the company that had started this endeavor. They had planned to leave with them, but complications had made them fall behind * End 4670: The trip has taken 9 and a half months. The population is growing rapidly due to a high birth rate, people are beginning to run out of supplies. Just as they have thoughts of turning back, they find the star system they were aiming for. After months of trying to locate the company's fleet, Sinbad Caldori's fleet finally caught up as they were seen moving in a random limp through space. The captain hailed the vessels, made way on board, and offered to lead them to a habitable, and potentially profitable system. Lucas Maddox along with a small portion of the crew however, unfortunately came down with disease, and died, before the end of the year. With the resources at his disposal, Sinbad offered to orchestrate a funeral for the one who perished, providing the medical supplies he had to combat the disease, which ultimately prevented further deaths. Not only that, he erected a monument in their honor. They establish temporary buildings, and begin to grow food and draw water from the planet. Permanent structures are being planned * Beginning of 4671: Permanent buildings are being erected, people are starting to settle down and make their New planets into homes. With further help from Sinbad and his crew, the cities and planetary hold are expanding. Due to his knowledge of the surrounding systems, they are able to find suitable planets, and are able to expand far more rapidly than previously estimated. Structural, agricultural, and exploratory efforts have begun advancing rapidly, and a new nation is taking shape. Sinbad has further extended his help by offering to the new nation any and all resources at his control, be it finance or materials. In the later months of the year, however, one of the stations in orbit of a colony was attacked by a band of pirates. Lacking a strict organization or leader, Sinbad stepped in. Using his own military knowledge and prowess, he led the young nation to a victory. Without him, the young nation would have ended before it began. * End 4673: Having made sure that the new nation would flourish without him, and that the government that was quickly forming wouldn't rupture in on itself, Sinbad prepares to leave the capital of the new nation, planning to settle down on one of the Consortium's more remote colonies. However, the people of the new nation practically begged for him to stay, to run as a council member. Eventually, he relented, and, with his fleet, formed the central core of their existing military. By the end of the year, Sinbad had been elected to the council, the nation has expanded tenfold past it's expectations due to his help. * 4675: Sinbad, the newly chosen head of the Consortium of The Free by unanimous decision of the previously decided on council, has declared the Consortium it's own independent nation. Within the year, a parliament was elected and the government was completed. A new militant head was decided, and added to the council. The existing council members were delegated to their respective areas. A sizable military force has been formed, with Its own unique navy and ground troop regiments. A new material, Baralium, has been discovered. The Consortium's scientists have begun research by the end of the year. * 4680: After years of research, The Consortium's scientists have a breakthrough, and have found a way to use the extremely hot Baralium. The secrets of the mineral are kept under the strictest supervision, The Consortium going so far as to only keeping a paper copy in an undisclosed location at all times. The Consortium itself has grown considerably, having outpost colonies in a vast array around its territories. They've reached out to whomever will receive them, asking for aide in growth, and offering friendship to all who'll take it. All battleship class starships and above have been outfitted with Balarium armor. This information, however, has been kept secret in the same way as the information on the material the shielding came from. The military, and general population, have both grown exponentially, the peace time, and outward observation of those they can observe, mixed with the foreknowledge they retained from the Empire creating innovations the likes of which the universe had yet to see. Construction begins on a super dreadnought class starship. The information surrounding that, however, is also kept secret. The location of the folder in which these papers are kept has begun to move randomly, the location only shared by two people. * 4690: After celebrating yet another year of prosperity, the parliament decided to give the decision to appoint a new Chancellor to the people, an election was held with the results of newcomer and young leader, Maxwell Fisk, becoming the new Chancellor as he leads the nation into new advances Category:Nations